Love Triangle
by Jay-Chammy
Summary: Now if only he never met Taniyama Mai he wouldn't be going through this sociopath stage and he would be moving on like any other normal person. Now, shall we go through the love triangle again? Mai loved Gene, I loved Mai, Gene is dead, I still love Mai, Mai thought I was Gene and doesn't love me, and Gene loves Mai. Am I correct? Of course I am I'm the Great Oliver Davis


** Hey people I've been gone for awhile and I haven't updated my stories either and I'm so sorry, but I'll be nice and for now leave you with this one-shot and if you guys think it's good I'll make it into a story... maybe.**

**Anyways.**

**Enjoy!**

Now, why is it that I recall I am like this?

Oh, right.

A girl.

Now if only he never met Taniyama Mai he wouldn't be going through this sociopath stage and he would be moving on like any other normal person.

Now, shall we go through the love triangle again?

Mai loved Gene, I loved Mai, Gene is dead, I _still _love Mai, Mai thought I was Gene and doesn't love me, and Gene loves Mai. Am I correct? Of course I am I'm the great Oliver Davis. And a narcissist, Naru the narcissist to be exact.

And how many months has it been since I returned to Japan? 2... no, 3 months yet the great Oliver Davis is awake at 24:15 gozen (12:15 a.m.) which is quiet early for a workaholic like myself but the therapist suggested I get lots of sleep. Yes, this has happened very often, and now I need a therapist. Oh, right back to the subject at hand. Awake this late thinking about a girl. Yes, a girl. Let that sink in Oliver.

Oh if only I had Taniyamma Mai to myself I wouldn't be delusional. If only Taniyama Mai was happy with Gene this world would be a bet-

I have an idea.

The great Oliver Davis has an idea

To make Mai happy.

If so, even him.

Perfect.

Now to tell Lin about that new_ case_ in the countryside.

Tomorrow Taniyama Mai wll be happy, besides the great Oliver Davis approved it.

**Morning**

_Click._

_Click._

_Clank._

_Click. _

_Click._

_Clank._

_Click._

_Click. _

_Clank._

_Click. _

_Click._

My shoes stepped on the stairs making a faint click as my attaché case jiggled around making a clank sound even though there's only papers in there and well... _that_ but the clank from _that _makes me feel relived. Makes me hold onto reality.

Lin left to interview the _case. _

Mai is in the office _alone._

_Perfect._

I opened the office door and stepped in. The smell of tea hit my nose.

Remember, act as normal as possible.

"Mai!Tea!" I yelled

"Coming right up, Boss!" Mai said in her usual cheery tone

I walked into my office and slammed the door, as usual.

Now, to get _that_ ready.

I _will _make you happy Mai, I promise. On _your _very soul.

**...**

The hot cup of tea sat on the tray vibrating a little bit as I walked.

Why is Naru so in-love with tea? The world may never know.

Where did Lin go? Oh, right to check out a case.

I knock on Naru's cave... office door, waiting for his ususal "Come in."

"Come in.", said the all-mighty Naru-the-narcissist. It sounded a bit closer than usual.

_Odd._

I stepped in the dark office... to find it empty.

"Naru?" I call. Then the door behind slams, then a little click... of the lock.

"Naru?!" I call again slightly panicked

"Behind you." said a familiar voice. So I turn around and there he is the all mighty narcissist, standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Why'd you lock the door?" I ask

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He says with a sly smirk.

I have a bad feeling about this. I set the tea down on his desk.

"Naru?" I ask with worry "Are you possessed or something?"

He smiled this time a full genuine smile not a creepy possessed one. Help! "Now, why would you say that?" He cooed while his hands departed from his back.

He had something, I wasn't sure what it was but it shone in the dark room.

_Oh, _it's a knife.

Ohh...

_Oh,_

_Oh no._

"N-n-Naru?" I managed to stutter out

"Yes Mai?" He cooed again

"W-what are you doing?"

"What do you mean Mai?" He asked softly while he lifted my chin with his thumb and index finger

I slowly backed away, but then my back hit the cold wall. Naru slowly strided toward me, with the knife still in hand.

"N-Naru what's the knife for?" I asked weakly

"You'll find out soon enough..." He replied smoothly

He was now inches away from me, so close I can feel his breath on my face.

He grabbed both of my wrists with his free hand and pinned them above my head and whispered, "I just want to make you happy."

The cold piece of metal now inches away from my throat, this felt like the Urado case... a nightmare all over again. I gulped. "W-why are you doing this Naru?" I ask as tears flood down my face.

"D-don't cry, you'll be happy soon enough.." He stuttered for the first time as tears threatened to fill his eyes, and soon enough they did. "So you can be happy..." He repeated

"Naru! W-what makes you think I hate my life!" I screamed still scared

"Gene's not here..." He replied, the knife now an inch from my throat

"I d-don't love Gene!" I yelled

Suddenly a bell from the front door was heard then followed by a "Hey, Jou-Chan? You here?" a familiar voice asked

"Bou-san! Help me, I'm in Naru's off-" I yelled but then cut-off by Naru's hand, my yells now muffled.

"Mai? Mai?!" Bou-san yelled

A few more second later Bou-san started kicking the office door while yelling stuff like "Naru you bastard!" and "I'm going to call the authorities!" because he was most defiant that Naru was in the room with me

More familiar voices came. The voices of John, Yasu, Ayako, and Masako. "Why are you kicking the door you old man?!" asked the familiar red-haired priestessed

"Mai's trapped in there!" the Monk yelled back

"Can't she just unlock it herself?" asked Masako

"Naru got her or something," Monk grunted while still kicking the door "And before you say anything else, she screamed for help!"

More kicking was followed after that along with screams of "Mai!" and " Are you okay?"

My muffled screams are not audible to them and assume I'm not going to be killed by my boss right now. I try to kick, wriggle, and scream my way out of this, but I can't. He's too damn strong. The knife, I can feel the cold steel on my neck. He hasn't slashed yet, I'm waiting for my life to end because of my berserk boss. I close my eyes tightly waiting for this to be all over.

He still hasn't slashed.

I open my eyes and look up at Naru who has tears trailing down his face. "You don't have to do this." I hiccupped and tears fell down my face like a rainstorm.

"Yes I do." He murmured forcing me back-straight up against the wall.

A large slam focused my gaze towards the door which had been knocked down and in the doorway were the people I considered family started running toward me and Naru.

Quickly, Naru put the cold blade on my neck. But before he could do any serious damage his hand. were pulled back by John and Monk. John, taking the knife out of Naru's hand as Monk kept his hand pinned.

Naru, who was staring directly at me mouthed something only I could understand before his face was connected with Monk's fist, knocking him out cold.

'I thought you wanted to be happy'

I was saved from the man I loved

**...**

_White._

_White everywhere._

_White wall, white bed, white drawer, white door, white everything._

Where's the black?

Where's Mai?

Where's my heart?

Why?

Why, do I love her?

Because she's perfect.

Why, did I fail my mission?

I only wanted her to be happy, with Gene.

I love her.

Gene loves her.

Perhaps we should go over the love triangle again.

_I love her._

**So, how was it?**

**This time Naru went cray-cray!**

**Credit to; horror stories, my twisted mind, Sally's Song by Amy Lee, romantic crap, and most importantly YOU for taking the time to read this.**

**Please R & R !**

**~ The Retarded Jou-Jay-Chan (Jay)**


End file.
